This disclosure relates generally to methods and tools for installing deck boards and/or balusters. More particularly, this disclosure relates to tools and methods for obtaining the proper alignment and fastener locations during the installation of deck boards and/or balusters.
Numerous new products, tools and hardware have been introduced to facilitate the construction of decks including the securement of deck boards. The installation of deck boards is a labor-intensive activity which requires careful attention to alignment and spacing and proper securement of the deck board. Typically, the face mounted deck board is mounted over several spaced joists. One or more fasteners are driven into the deck board and threadably secured into each joist. Proper alignment of the deck board and proper placement of the fasteners is key to a finished deck which is structurally sound and aesthetically pleasing. The proper hardware and associated tools are invaluable in ensuring that the deck boards are installed in a highly efficient process.
Likewise, for the construction of balustrades, the proper spacing of balusters and location of fasteners in an efficient manner is highly desirable.